When You Wish Upon a Star
by xiiao
Summary: What's it like for Sakura to see Meiling life through Meiling's view..? ( a MEILING fiction. )
1. London Bridges Falling Down

When You Wish Upon a Star  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
Maybe this isn't a MeiLi fiction. I consider this just a "Meiling" fiction for now, meaning it circles around her. S+S plays a part, though, and maybe a major part at that.  
  
Summary:  
After the engagement was broken, Meiling ran away to Hong Kong, where her life was hell. On her sixteenth birthday she made a wish on a falling star for someone, anyone, to see what she was going through, to see what her thoughts were and think the same way. That person was Sakura Kinomoto, and after long nights of nightmares about Meiling and Syaoran, she convinces Syaoran to help her find Meiling until it's too late.  
  
----------  
Chapter One: London Bridges Falling Down  
----------  
( A FLASH BACK!)  
  
The little girl stuck out her tongue lightly as she continued to draw her picture. The day was a fairly nice one, the sky was letting the normally blue sky dip into a darkened orange with a layer of crimson pink on top, between was the light blue every person knew so well.  
  
"Mei!" Her mother called out to her. Silently, the girl took a glance up at mama, who was standing at the doorway, a few feet away.  
  
"Hold on, mama," she said, picking a crayon from her pile on the table, and trying her best to color the picture, while staying inside the line. This wasn't very difficult, since she was learning her skills faster than the other children her age. She easily completed the task in a minute or so, and stepped down from her seat, walking over to her mama, who was smiling.  
  
She set her hand on her daughter's and walked her inside the house, coming to Meiling's bedroom. "I want you to try on your dress, it needs to be perfect for tomorrow." Tomorrow was the day that Meiling's mama and Xiaolang's mama had planned for the two to be officially engaged. Meiling did understand what 'engaged' meant, but she was sure it would be good, considering it was making everyone happy. Except, of course, Xiaolang. He knew what the word meant and had tried to explain it to her, but failed. He said that he didn't want to be 'engaged' to Meiling because it was too serious, and they were only little kids. It didn't matter to her, though, if it involved Xiaolang, then it was obviously good in her eyes.  
  
Xiaolang was very advanced at everything, even if Meiling was older (by only a few months. Her birthday was March 25th, and his was July 13th). He was either usually being educated by the elders, or being trained in martial arts. Meiling did this, too, but she didn't have to do it so heavily, considering she was one of the very rare members of the family that did not possess magic. Everyone else did.  
  
Her mama smiled and left the room, while Meiling quietly changed her usually outfit into the nice dress that her mama had made especially for her. Smiling ear to ear, she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like a princess in the outfit, it was white silk with sleeves that were slightly clear, and the skirt went down to her feet, and crushed up a bit. In the back, it tied down with white ribbon. She spun lightly, holding one end of the dress and curtsied, giggling.  
  
"Yes, mama, it fits!" She said, running out of the room and down to her mama's room, where she sat waiting. "I love it!" She said, spinning around once again, with a speed that let the skirt bring itself off the ground while she moved.  
  
"Good! Now go take it off, Meiling, I want it to be very nice for tomorrow. Make sure you don't get any dirt on it, I don't want to have to wash the dress before tomorrow."  
  
"Mama, are you going to do my hair tomorrow, too?" She said. Meiling had short black hair, which was usually pulled into two burns, which was tied with a piece of colored ribbon, depending on what she wore for that day.  
  
"Yes, of course. Whatever you like, Mei, it's your day tomorrow." The little girl smiled, running to her mama and hugging her, placing a soft kiss on the cheek and thanking her before running off to her bedroom and changing.  
  
----------  
  
Xiaolang blushed, staring at himself in the full length mirror. He had been forced to wear a white tuxedo to match Meiling's dress, and then a black tie at the collar. He sighed, not wanting to go through with this. He wished that Meiling would understand what 'engaged' was, so that they would both disagree and he wouldn't have to be 'engaged' to someone. He had learned that 'engage' meant to be married a little later in life. How much was later, though? Tomorrow? The day after that? He didn't know.  
  
"Xiaolang!" His mother called, opening the sliding door and looking at her son. "You look lovely!" She said, walking over to him and leading him out of the room and outside where they had placed the ceremony at the garden, near the fountain. Flowers were placed everywhere, and there were a few close relatives from his side of the family, and Meiling's sitting in seats. Meiling was standing next to her mother, blushing heavily, but no doubt she was happy and excited.  
  
His mother pulled him up to the girl, and had them face each other why one of the elders began to speak, saying verses from a book. Everyone was silent while he was reading, while Meiling and Xiaolang stood there, watching each other. The reading lasted a long time, about an hour, and then everyone clapped, and then it turned into a party of celebration.  
  
"That's it?" Xiaolang had asked his mother later. She looked down at him, smiling, and nodded. "I thought that we had to do something else!"  
  
"Oh, no, Xiaolang, there's really nothing else." She paused, thinking it over. "Oh yes, Xiaolang, here. I want you to wear at all times. Meiling has one as well, she will be wearing hers at all time. It symbolizes that you two are engaged." Happily, she handed Xiaolang a ring, which was just a plan silver band. Nothing special. He nodded, and took it, pausing before setting it on one of his fingers.  
  
"Xiaolang!" Meiling said, while he barely turned his head before the girl had grabbed his hand in hers. "Aren't you happy?!" She said, smiling. He paused, looking at her mother, who had left to go talk to one of the other adults.  
  
"Say yes!"  
  
"Uh.. Yes," he said blushing.  
  
"I'm so happy! Mama told me what it means!" She said, no doubt proud of herself.  
  
He blinked. "What did she tell you, Meiling?"  
  
"She said that I'm going to be your bride when I turn eighteen! I'm so happy! It means you and me and be together, and no one can ever take us apart! Did Auntie tell you that, too? Because mama told me that we are to get married when we're eighteen! I can't wait!" She said, while he blushed, staring down at his feet.  
  
(END FLASHBACK!)  
  
That's how Meiling was now. She still believe that no one could break her and her Syaoran (Xiaolang) apart. Even if they tried, she would make sure that being torn away from him was not possible. Anyone. That meant even the guys, sometimes. She loved him. She wouldn't let anyone take him away.  
  
The two now lived in Tomoeda, Japan, because of recent events that were happening. The clow book had been released, and Syaoran was sent to capture the cards, instead of the 'so-called' card captor, Sakura Kinomoto. Meiling had no magic, but because of past training, she was able to help when it came to things such as fighting. It didn't matter if they didn't need her, she was there. That's how things worked when Meiling was living in Japan.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto annoyed Meiling. That was as simple as that. It seemed that no matter how much she tried, Sakura would somehow be better at things. Meiling was never used to someone being better than her, except for Syaoran, thus she would always be competing against the poor , confused captor. She even believed to the point that Sakura was against her in winning Syaoran's heart. That's what drove her to let Sakura Kinomoto earn the title as 'enemy'.  
  
But nothing could stop what would be happening as time progressed. Yes, out of the years Meiling had known and tried to win Syaoran's heart completely, it would soon be crumbling down in a black spiral. Meiling was the only one that denied it. The other ones either knew Syaoran liked Sakura (And maybe he loved her), or were too .. Dense.. To realize what was happening. Sakura was one of the dense ones. She had no idea.  
  
"Meiling?" Syaoran said to his fiancee, one evening.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
At the time, she could hear a few girls outside singing a tune and playing a game that was all too fimiliar.  
  
'London bridges falling down! Falling down! Falling Down! London Bridges falling down, my fair lady!' The girls laughed, happily. 'Take the key and lock her up! Lock her up! Lock her up!--' and so on, and so forth. 


	2. Runaway

When You Wish Upon a Star  
By: Xiao  
  
-----------  
Chapter Two: Runaway  
  
"Sure, Syaoran." She said, after taking a glance out the window at those little girls holding hands and locking one another in their arms. She wanted to laugh, considering it was such a childish game, but couldn't find her voice for the moment.  
  
"Here," he said, taking that silver band from his finger, the same band that he had worn every day for his mother's request, until now. What was the point, anyway? That ring symbolized that him and Meiling were together, and in a few moments (if he could find the courage to say it. He had been practicing what to say to here for a very long time) they wouldn't be together anymore, right? She let him set it in her hand, and looked up at him.  
  
"Syaoran?--"  
  
"I'm sorry, Meiling." He said, waiting for her to slap him or yell, cry perphaps. That's what he had been planning for, but she didn't even more. Infact, she kind of just stared at him in disbelief for a moment.  
  
"Okay," she said, her voice shaky. Silently, she looked down at her hand, which was beginning to tremble, and pulled her own silver ring from her finger, and threw it at him. She stood, quickly, and walked out of his room, slipping Syaoran's ring into her pocket. She could feel some tears, but did not let herself cry aloud.  
  
"Meiling, really, I'm sorry.." His voice trailed, as he stared at the ring which Meiling had thrown at him. She looked back at the girl, who was now stopping in his doorway. She turned, and stared at him for a moment. His eyes watched as those tears silently fell.  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head, she took a glance into the hallway for a moment, and then back at him. "No, you're not." She walked out of the room, and to her own, grabbing her coat, and pulling it over her slender arms. She looked at some of her things, and picked them up, sticking them into her pockets. She then grabbed her backpack, filled it with more items, and walked into the hallway.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, Wei!" She said, before walking to the door and slamming it, finding herself glaring at the little group of young girls who had stopped playing and singing because of the sudden slam from the door.  
  
Silently, she made her way to one of the parks that layed near her school, and sat herself on a swing. She let herself cry, since no one was looking. She pulled out her money from her pocket and began to count, and then slipped it back, pulling out one of the plane tickets her mother had given her, just incase she ever decided to come back home. The ticket was a special one, considering it would allow her to get the earliest flight anyday that she wanted, first class, and have it take her back to Hong Kong. That's how much the Li clan was in Hong Kong.  
  
She chuckled lightly. She had had this ticket for so long, and had even told her mother to keep it because she would never come back to Hong Kong. Even if she was going to, she planned on returning when Syaoran wanted to go back home. Who knew that it would come in handy?  
  
Oh, not that she wanted to go to her parent's house. She had different plans for her plane ticket to Hong Kong, but all she had to do was plan it all out.  
  
----------  
  
"Are you all right, Meiling?" Syaoran had asked her once Meiling had came back from her walk. She stared at him, wondering why he was making an effort. He, himself, had said that the relationship was over, didn't he? Why was he even trying, now, after that? To make her feel even worse?  
  
"Fine," She said, avoiding eye contact with the boy, and walking straight past him before he could say anymore. "I'm just tired. I'm going to go to bed." He nodded. She went to her room, and quietly changed into her pajamas, slowly.  
  
She sat herself down, and set her alarm clock in her lap, while she began to dial in the time she wished to wake up; two in the morning. She couldn't help but thank herself for being a light sleeper, considering she could put the alarm on low so that it wouldn't wake anyone else up but her. She looked at the picture of her and Syaoran, forcing herself to smile while her lips began to tremble and tears finally began to fall again. She pushed the frame down, and pulled herself under the covers, switching off the light from the lamp. She shut eyes, hoping that in the morning when she would leave, that twisted emptiness would be of finally left.  
  
----------  
  
Buzz-a-ling. Buzz-a-ling. She opened an eye and randomly slapped at her alarm clock until it turned off. She turned the opposite way and snuggled herself deeply back into her pillow, keeping her eyes shut. Pause. 'Wait a second. I had that set for two in the morning for -- Damnit. Get up, Meiling.' She thought to herself.  
  
Unwillingly, the raven haired girl pulled herself out of the bed, got dressed and began to pack her things in a miniture suit case that wouldn't attract too much attention when she made her way to the airport. Sighing, she stared at the picture on her nightstand, and took a seat, again, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
"Dear Syaoran,  
  
I wish you payed more attention to me when I got home. Maybe you would of been able to stop my leaving? I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you're happy with Sakura. I'm leaving. Maybe forever. Maybe only a few days. Don't try to look for me, you probably won't be able to find me, anyway.  
  
Hey, I love you, though.  
  
Xoxo,  
Meiling Li"  
  
She folded the paper, and grabbed her things, taking a glance at the rest of her room before exiting and entering Syaoran's room, placing the note on his desk, which was next to the door to his bedroom. Sighing, she stared at the person sleeping, and left.  
  
This was for the best, wasn't it? It had to be, or else she wouldn't of been leaving. Anyway, what was the use being in the presence of someone you could never have? Maybe when she left she would find people who cared about her, and maybe it would make Syaoran realize that 'you don't know what you had until it's gone.' That's what she hoped.  
  
----------  
  
'Damnit, I wish I could just drive to the frickin' airport. Why does everyone have to give me these looks?!' She thought, trying her best not to stare back or yell. She had taken the bus to take her to the airport, and now she was recieving weird looks from some old guys, and then some looks from random girls.  
  
The bus came to a stop, and in that instant, Meiling ran off the bus and into the airport. It took only a few minutes, since the place was almost deserted, and she easily got through the checkout when showing them her ID.  
  
"A fourteen year old leaving on her own?" One of the ladies had asked, staring at the girls ID.  
  
"My mother wishes to see me, and I had no one else. Do you have a problem? Or would you rather me call her? I'm sure she would be quite annoyed with you forcing me to call her in the very early morning, anyway. So?" The flight attended nodded, and took the girl into the plane, and seating her in the first class section.  
  
'Okay, Meiling, nearly home free.' She looked around. 'Just catch a room in a hotel and you'll figure it out from there.' She smiled, leaned back and looked around at the other passengers, who were giving her funny looks as well. 


	3. Wishes

When You Wish Upon a Star  
By: Xiao  
  
Author's Note:  
Took a long time for me to write this chapter. I think you can consider this some Meiling bashing.. But it's all apart of the story -- it'll come out good in the end of the story. Promise.  
  
And now; take Ashley's saying: Flames will be used to burn your house, so don't flame.  
  
----------  
Chapter Three: Wishes  
----------  
  
"We will be arriving in Hong Kong, China, shortly. It is suggested that the passengers make sure their seatbelts are fastened, and please gather all belongings. We hope you enjoy the rest of your flight--" Meiling sighed, happily, and began to gather the few belongings that she had not packed into her suit case, just as the other passengers had been doing.  
  
She pressed herself back against the seat and waited, feeling that awkward feeling like you're stomach was beginning to turn and then go up your esophagus, meaning the plane was beginning to take landing at the airport in Hong Kong. Her home.  
  
She was home, wasn't she? She smiled, thinking of the situation as a new beginning. Something she could control, for the most part. She could avoid being hurt, because Syaoran wasn't here. And while she was here, she could maybe, just maybe, figure out where it all went wrong. Maybe, just maybe, Sakura wasn't the reason she lost him. Who knows? Maybe it was her own fault. 'Shut up, Meiling, it wasn't your fault..'  
  
People began to stand, and exit in a straight line. Sighing, she waited for her turn and took her place, exiting the plane into the airport, where few people were. She smiled, quickening her pace down to where she could pick up her bags. She waited only a few minutes before she was able to grab her own and then exit.  
  
Pause. She needed to get to a hotel for the night, meaning two ways to complete the task; taking the bus or walking. She laughed, wondering why she was even considering walking when indeed it was night, and decided on the bus.  
  
-----------  
  
"Damn it," Meiling mumbled, realizing that the bus didn't completely take her to her destination. She sighed, forcing herself out of her seat and out onto the sidewalk. She took a glance at her watch and realized that it was now coming to early morning, but it was still dark outside. Feeling out of place, being 14 and walking the streets of Hong Kong, she began to force herself to speed her pace up.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She mumbled to herself a few minutes later, not reconizing the street names. Sighing yet again, she pulled out her map and began to use her finger to point where the hotel was.  
  
"What kind of girl roams the streets of Hong Kong when it's dark out?" She stopped moving, realizing some guy was speaking to her. Biting her bottom lip, she forced her fear down and turned, glaring at the.. 'What the hell?! He's huge!'  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Do you just walk out on the streets for attention, or trouble?"  
  
"Shut the hell up and leave me alone." She stated without emotion.  
  
"Fiesty girl. I like that." He stated back, with a small smirk. Annoyed, she threw a punch at the man, for it only to be caught. "If you're going to fight it, then we'll have to do it the hard way." Annoyed, and starting to get scared, and without thinking, she attempted to kick him, and failed. Chuckling, he pulled her arm around, thus her back toward him, and grabbed her other hand. Struggling, she kicked backward, hitting him in the knee.  
  
"You bitch!" He said, tightening his grip on her hand.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU LAY A GODDAMN HAND ON ME I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed, causing him to laugh, and grabbing both of her wrists in one of his huge hands, and gripping tightly. She began to kick frantically, and try to pull her hands free, but only causing the grip to get tighter.  
  
"You know, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice, now shut up, whore." He began to run his hand to her stomach, and then down.. She screamed, feeling him touch her and kicked more and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" He said, kicking her in the back of the leg, causing her to fall to her knees, her arms being jerked up, causing her to scream in pain. "Now be quiet, girl, because I can make this more painful then it should be.."  
  
She whimpered, realizing she could no longer control it.. He jerked her back up by her wrists, causing her to scream again. The pain starting to rush through her fiercly. 'Help me..' she thought, and then she passed out.  
  
-----------  
  
She woke up, realizing that she was in the middle of a dark alley on an unknown street, which seemed to be abandoned. She whimpered, realizing what shape she was in.. That her clothes were torn, her arms and legs sore. She let herself sit against the cold wall and remember what had happened.. It struck her.  
  
Some guy had raped her when he caused her to pass out. She look down at her body, all red and bruised in places. She began to cry, pulling her knees to her chest. How could she of let it happen? After all the training she had been through, she should of been able to kick his ass.. But.. But.. He managed to complete his task. Crying harder, realizing that she was now a fourteen year old without her virginity, she stood, and grabbed her bag, and began to walk to the nearest hotel.  
  
'Just get there and things will start to look up,' she said to herself, trying to convince herself that being raped wasn't the end of the world, but failing. As for the moment, she needed be somewhere comforting and sleep, atleast.  
  
She checked into a cheap hotel, and brought herself to her room by herself, setting her things down, and looking at the room. Atleast it was decent and she'd be able to recove for atleast a day. Sighing, she took a shower, which only lasted a minute because she couldn't bare to look at her body anymore, and then changed into a pair of pajamas she brought, and then cried herself to sleep.  
  
----------  
  
It was night when Meiling woke up. Feeling sore, she decided to sit up and went to the window, staring up at the sky. She stared for a few minutes at the stars, and saw one of the falling stars. Feeling stupid, but finding no other choice, she began to whisper. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight.. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. I wish that someone could see what I am thinking.." She didn't know why she was wishing for that, but at the moment, it just seemed right.  
  
-----------  
  
Sakura woke up, gasping for breath, dripping in cold sweat. She looked around, realizing that she was in her own room. Frantically, she grabbed the phone and dialed in Syaoran's phone number and waited for him to answer.  
  
"Hello?" He said, in a sleepy tone.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said, her voice shaking.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" He said, quietly, then yawned.  
  
"I.. I had a dream that Meiling was raped.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a dream that some guy raped her."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Look, she's probably in her room right now. I'll check on her in the morning, go back to sleep, Sakura." He said, hanging up and placing himself back in his bed, without realizing the note on his nightstand. 


	4. The Plane Crash

When You Wish Upon a Star  
By: Xiao  
  
Taking Ashley's/Addicted Sinner's saying; Flames will be used to burn your house down, so don't flame.  
-----------  
Chapter Four: The Plane Crash  
-----------  
  
The phone began to ring once again. Grunting, Syaoran turned to his side and pulled the phone to his ear, and with an annoyed tone, answered. "What?"  
  
"Syaoran! I'm so serious!" She said, her voice shaking. "It seemed so real, as if I was standing next to her when this all happened. Please, I want you to check on her. And anyway, she is your cousin, and she is one of my best friends, so what if she ISN'T okay?"  
  
"Fine." Syaoran mumbled into the phone, placing it back on his desk and pulling his body out of the bed, and to the hallway. Half asleep, he knocked on the door to Meiling's room and received no response. Instead of leaving, he cracked the door open and took a glance at her bed, which had been currently unoccupied. He yawned, and calmly began his trip back to his own bedroom, before pausing in his steps and running back.  
  
"MEILING?!" He screamed, at the top of his lungs, and frantically ran in her room, throwing things about looking for his cousin. No Meiling. His eyes widened, not believing it, and ran back out of the room and through the house, while leaving Sakura on the other line, with no news so far.  
  
Gasping, he ran back into his bedroom and grabbed the phone, dropping it to the ground because of his hands shaking. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He said, through his gasps for breath and then bent down to grab the phone, noticing the small note laid on his stand. He unfolded it with shaking hands and began to read.  
  
"Syaoran?!" The small voice of Sakura was heard through the phone.  
  
Shaking again, he picked up the phone, and in a whispered sentence reported what he had just read about his cousin. "She's gone."  
  
"Hoe?!" She replied. He began to read the letter to Sakura, his voice low and slow. ('Dear Syaoran, I wish you paid more attention to me when I got home. Maybe you would of been able to stop my leaving? I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you're happy with Sakura. I'm leaving. Maybe forever. Maybe only a few days. Don't try to look for me, you probably won't be able to find me, anyway. Hey, I love you, though. Xoxo, Meiling Li)  
  
"Gone?! Just like that?"  
  
Syaoran paused, no doubt thinking of anywhere she could be. Somewhere in Tomoeda? Somewhere in Japan? China? Hong Kong?! AMERICA?! He began to scan the paper frantically for anything that would lead him closer to his cousin. There was no way for them to know.  
  
"Do you know where she could be?" Sakura finally said, catching his attention.  
  
"HER TICKETS!" He said.  
  
"Syaoran, calm dow--"  
  
"I can't," he emphasized the 'can't' very clearly. He fought a shaky voice. "She's my cousin, Sakura.." His voice trailed, and he dropped the phone, running back toward Meiling's room. He knew the first place to look, which was a small case under her mattress. Without thinking, he shoved his hands underneath and moved around, grabbing the small box and pulling it free. Silently, he opened it and notice the tickets were gone.  
  
He sighed, a bit in relief. That was where she went; Hong Kong. He ran back, and picked up the phone. "She's at Hong Kong!" He reported.  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
"What, Sakura?"  
  
"Turn on the T.V." She said, her voice soft. Syaoran did as told, and awaited for her further instructions. "Channel 7." He did as told and silently watched as the news reporter talked.  
  
"Tonight at approximately 5:65 in the morning, flight 9, which was to take passengers to Hong Kong, China was crashed. It is told that there was a mishap in the engine, and the fogged weather was to blame. All passengers, which was a total of 32 were killed in the crash. Names are currently being picked up, and will be reported shortly." The young ebony haired reporter said, picking up her papers from her desk, and then straightening them before nodding toward the camera. "And now onto Ying, Xi-xi."  
  
"Thank you--"  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura repeated. Syaoran stared at the TV in disbelief. Was Meiling on the flight? All passengers were killed. Killed. "Syaoran? Are you okay?" Sakura repeated. The phone was dropped again, while Syaoran ran to his closet and grabbed a coat, not bothering to change from pajamas to real clothes. He threw on some shoes, and went back to the phone.  
  
"I'm going--"  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura said. "Calm down! I'm sure there was other flights to Hong Kong."  
  
"But what is she was on it?!" He hissed back. "Listen, Sakura, I don't expect you to understand -- This is MY cousin Meiling we're talking about! I'm going to the airport, I need to know what happened!" He hung the phone up, walked out of his room, sighing. All he had to do was catch a bus, after all, he was convinced his mother that Wei was not needed, and that Meiling and himself were responsible enough to take care of themselves. As a result, Wei was no longer with them, but in Hong Kong helping the rest of the Li clan.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. He grabbed the phone. "Nani-ka?"  
  
"Syaoran! I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Sakura, this doesn't involve you.." He said, trying to be patient. "I'm the reason she left, don't you remember? And she's my cousin, you shouldn't get involved." He repeated, again. Sakura sighed in frustration.  
  
"She's one of my best friends! I'm going to give up until you say I can--"  
  
"Fine," he grunted. "Park. We'll meet at the park. Now. Bye!"  
  
----------  
  
Meiling opened an eye and stared around her. Where the hell was she? It struck her hard -- Hong Kong, China. She had been raped the night before, had made a wish that she knew would never come true, and was now sore and sleeping in a cheap hotel.  
  
"Damn it." She said, pulling herself up, and stretching her legs, before pulling herself onto the carpet. She yawned, and stared at the door, wondering is she should leave today, or stay in the comfort of the hotel. Her stomach then rumbled and she realized that there was such thing as food. And anyway, it was day, and she should be able to get around without any trouble. 'You were out of it last night, Mei, that's why it happened. You're going to be yourself and any one who tries to interfere with you is going to get their ass kicked.' She thought to herself, smiling.  
  
She got dressed in another outfit and then left the hotel, walking outside and to a restaurant.  
  
----------  
  
"What do you mean I cannot know any of the other passengers on the previous flights to Hong Kong!?" Syaoran screamed. Sakura frowned lightly, and took his hand in hers, trying to calm him down. "My COUSIN was on either that plane that crashed or a previous one! Listen, I need to know! RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!"  
  
"Syaoran.. Please.. Calm down.."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's not permitted--"  
  
"Can you tell me which flight a certain person was on?!"  
  
"No.. I'm sorry, but--"  
  
"Goddamn it!" He cursed, now receiving looks from people who were sitting around waiting for their flight, or waiting for someone to get off their flight. Sakura tightened her grip on his hand, and he paused, sighed, and looked at her.  
  
"Calm down.. Come on, we'll find another way. Call your mother, she might know something about this."  
  
He grunted. "Fine." 


End file.
